


Hierarchy-is-Anarchy Writing Prompts

by Hierarchy_is_Anarchy



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, College, Fantasy, Gen, Writing, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierarchy_is_Anarchy/pseuds/Hierarchy_is_Anarchy
Summary: Some short phrases, uses if you want but please comment a link to you story so I can see what you made





	1. Marvel prompt 1

Character A: “what are you going to do, launch a blueberry and a monkey wrench at my face?”


	2. Protecting a child Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally intended this for a Mafia au but it can be used for any story with a person protecting a child

Character A:”No but if (Child’s name) has even a tiny scratch the (Rank for example Queen or Mistress) will give me one but on my neck”


	3. College au prompt

Character A “Yo where’s (Character C)”

Character B “I don’t know but I saw them heading to the courtyard with chalk, candles, some scotch tape and a rubber chicken”


End file.
